<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Elio gets Car Sick by elioolivercmbyntrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626623">The One Where Elio gets Car Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash'>elioolivercmbyntrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elio &amp; Oliver one shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Motion Sickness, Road Trip, Sickfic, Travel Sickness, but oliver saves the day AGAIN, descriptions of vomit, elio forgot his meds, silly elio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver suggests a road trip to Washington for a little break. Elio hasn't told Oliver he gets motion sickness, and of course he happens to forget to take his meds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elio &amp; Oliver one shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Elio gets Car Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own these characters, however they do own me.</p><p>The characters aren't mine but the work is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were some things that Elio could not leave the house without, along with his keys, phone and wallet: headphones, a dog-eared paperback, bottle of water, and his motion sickness bands and pills. The latter two were essential. Elio could not get on any form of transport without getting sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered being 4 the first time he’d gotten travel sick. He was in the car with Maman and Papa, driving to Venice for a break. He’d started feeling a bit funny an hour in, and then he’d suddenly vomited all over himself and the floor. He’d burst into tears, before his parents found a place to stop so that they could get him cleaned up, changed and comforted. Maman spent the rest of the journey sitting in the back with Elio as he vomited into a plastic bag. At first they’d thought Elio had just had a bug or had eaten something that hadn’t agreed with him. But then on the way home, Elio vomited again. He also started vomiting on planes. They started giving him some medicine which stopped him being sick and made him sleep most long journeys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes the medicine didn’t work. The last time he’d puked because of motion sickness, he’d been 15, on a coach travelling to Florence for a school trip. His stomach contracted so violently, so suddenly, that he managed to coat the seat in front of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> (even worse) the back of Isabella Santoianni’s head with chunks of undigested scrambled eggs and creamy liquid. He’d been planning on asking Isabella out but those plans evaporated as she started screaming and crying, while the rest of Elio’s classmates laughed. They made an emergency stop so that Isabella’s friends and Mrs Flaviani could try to get Isabella cleaned up. Elio had to spend the rest of the journey sitting at the front of the coach next to Mr Bellucci, clutching a bucket as he continued to heave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabella forgave him eventually, once she’d washed her hair a few times to get the smell out, but that didn’t stop them from constantly reminding Elio of that time when he puked on her head. He’d ended up with a nickname of Pukehead for the rest of his time at school, and had told his parents that he would rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>than go on another school trip, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maman and Papa, can I move schools because I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>Isabella Santoianni </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever again</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Of course, they’d told him that he was not going to move schools just because he’d gotten sick. Elio told them that it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair, </span>
  </em>
  <span>God, why don’t parents </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when Oliver suggested a weekend road trip to Washington (“It’ll take four to 6 hours, approx, depending of course on traffic”), Elio made sure that he stocked up on motion sickness tablets. He had never mentioned to Oliver that he got travel sick, because he hadn’t needed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elio offered to drive for the first few hours, since he found driving was better than just taking medication which tended to send him to sleep anyway. Focusing on the road and driving took his mind off the “what if I vom?” thoughts, sometimes actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> him nauseous. The mind was cruel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could drive the whole way,” he’d said, as they set off. “If we take a lot of breaks, I should be OK.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Elio, that’s not fair,” said Oliver. “Nice of you to offer but I couldn’t do that to you. Four hours, tops. No more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” said Elio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, time to swap,” said Oliver, when they were three hours in. “You’ve stopped singing along to the radio, which means you’re too tired to drive anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Elio said, spotting a rest stop just ahead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stretched their legs, used the restroom and Oliver stocked up on snacks for the last couple of hours. “You can feed me candy while I drive,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“God, Oliver, you’ve eaten so much sugar already,” said Elio, as he rummaged in his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget something?” asked Oliver, as Elio began to pull everything out of his backpack and throw it on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Elio lied. He was sure he had put the tablets in there this morning; he’d double checked. He had also forgotten to put his motion sickness bands on his wrist, and they weren’t in his bag either. “I just, I need to just go back to the store. I’ll be back in a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The store did not sell travel sickness tablets. Elio grabbed a few more bottles of water and some ginger candy. Neither would prevent it, but the plastic bag would be useful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive the last stretch,” said Elio, when he got back into the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Oliver. “You were driving for 3 hours. I can’t make you drive all the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK,” replied Elio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t you just say something? Admit that you’ll probably throw up if you don’t drive? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But adults often grew out of motion sickness, he thought. I’ve never given myself the chance to test it. Maybe I’ll be OK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elio started to feel dizzy twenty minutes in, and a few minutes later his stomach started to churn. He tried a ginger candy, but it just seemed to increase the amount of saliva in his mouth. His back and forehead were damp with sweat as he tried to force down bile. He tried to focus on the radio, which was playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wham!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it made his head hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we pull over?” Elio said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to pull over. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, OK, buddy. Let me see -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now!” Elio cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Oliver asked, as he managed to pull over onto the side of the road. Elio threw the door open and leaned over, spitting onto the ground. “Elio?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elio’s stomach contracted, forcing chunks of food and olive green liquid up his </span>
  <span>esophagus, burning his throat as it splattered onto the ground.</span>
  <span> It splashed onto his shoes. Just the sight of it triggered Elio’s stomach again, and he retched again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Elio honey,” Oliver said. He hopped out of the car to the passenger side and rubbed Elio’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Elio said. A string of vomit dangled from his bottom lip. He wiped it off with his hand, and wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeves. “I get travel sick. I forgot my medication, and they didn’t have any in the store. I should’ve told you this was likely to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have some water, sweetie,” said Oliver, handing him a bottle. The water did little but spread the sour taste around Elio’s mouth. He spat the water out and took a sip. “What can I do to help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much,” said Elio. “I can’t believe I forgot my tablets! This is why I offered to drive the whole way but I should’ve said so. I hate throwing up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would driving help?” asked Oliver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I feel too sick to drive now,” Elio replied, whimpering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep a bucket in the back of the car, with all my cleaning stuff,” said Oliver. “If you need to throw up again, you can throw up in that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Elio. “Thanks. God, I’m sorry Oliver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright. At least you didn’t puke all over the car,” said Oliver with a smile. “I used to get sick in cars too, but I guess I grew out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky asshole,” said Elio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright to get going again? We’ll find somewhere to stop soon and hopefully the store will sell some tablets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elio held onto the bucket as he stared at the road ahead. He threw his head back, gagged and puked into the bucket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Elio,” said Oliver. “Watch your neck, hon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When’s the next stop?” Elio mumbled, barely looking up from the bucket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to the GPS, there should be a stop in 15 minutes. Oh Elio, I wish there was something I could do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I forgot my medication. This is so embarrassing. Kids get motion sick. I should’ve grown out of it by -” he gagged. A string of vomit came up; there was nothing left to throw up. “Should’ve grown out of it by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone grows out of it, you know, and that's OK. Here, Elio, here’s the rest stop. This store is bigger than the last one. What brand of meds do you normally take?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look what I managed to get,” said Oliver, holding up a packet of motion sickness tablets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God. You really are my knight in shining armour!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/ideas very welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>